yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 12 Episode 32: Training complete, the push forward begins
Keyth Tasanagi (Shinto) *Mariko *Densuke Mifunae (Shinto) *Michiko Akasawa (Shinto) *Akuma Tetsu Akuma made his way up to the top of the sky temple single handedly which later on gained him praise amongst the students. Seeming that he had done this by himself and without any help. He was made popular quite quickly despite how keyth and densuke had been treated upon arrival. A few months had passed and everyones training had slowly been progressing. As of now, it's been over four months on the temple and everyones gotten quite accustomed to the new life style. Keyth had finally finished his training. With his Sensei and didnt have much to do but to continue the training further. One night, he sat in the middle of the training field. His legs crossed and his eyes dead set and focused at the sky. He had been laying on his back and seemed to be enjoying the star gazed light before his very eyes. ------( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKnVaDwUg5s&list=FLFnVOx56BoeecFMj_fKHzBA )------- He stood, sliding his hands in his pockets. Over the past few months, his Onihoruda physology finally allowed him to age a bit further. His form looking more of a twenty year old and not so much a kid now as he stood with his gi top off. His hair flowed in the wind, his cold eyes dead set focused on the stars as they twinkled within the moon light that enclosed the sky in its cool embrace. Keyth closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before he turned around to see someone standing behind him. She had her hair down, cascaded down her back. Wearing a Gi her self. She eyed Keyth from across the training field. Nodding her head, Keyth caught the gesture and nodded himself. Getting a bit of distance between the two has he spread his legs out. His eyes narrowed, focused on her form. She summonded her blade from her side and twisted it around from the lethal postion to the dull back side. Spreading her legs apart, she waited taking a deep breathe. Keyth did the same, his lungs getting filled with air as his eyes narrowed and then his expression softned. COming to a calm. She smirked and took off in his direction, the blade pulled down it caused the grass to explode outwards from both sides of her blade as she swung it around attempting to decapitate him. Keyth ducked down, allowing the blade to take off some of his hair, as he swung his fist upwards. In attempts to land on in her jaw. He missed and she rolled to the right and sent out a swift slash towards his legs. he jumpped over all four of the strikes gracefully. Keyth landed on his right leg, pulling his left leg over his body pulling it in mid air in attempts to land it at the top of her head. She pulled the width area of the blade up allowing it to hit to block its attacking attempt. Keyth then kicked off the blade, the dust around the battle field picked up as he kicked off in the air. When she sharged forward, keyths body had been gone. Boom!A punch landed in her jaw from an invisible force which made her smirk. Another kick was sent to her back which made her roll forward. But as she did, she pulled her blade across and allowed the wind to pick blasting outwards to be rid of the dust. Keyth no longer able to use his Stealth Ki now out in the open. He stood on the other side of the battle field eying her, an emotionless face. The white haired female stood and soon pulled her blade back up. " Round two?" Keyth said flicking his nose. She simply flipped the blade to the lethal side. The moment she did, Keyth got down into his Thunderous paw stance, no longer holding back either. " Now I truly test you..." She said as she took off, her speed blasting right past him in an instant. Keyths lit up, he blocked one hit but then 55 more slashes landed on his body in bursting explosions of blood. He dropped to one knee and she simply sheathed her blade, looking back at him. " Your not ready yet." She said as she walked further on. " Why me..." She stopped in her tracks looking back at Keyth as he stood, seeming to be unphased dispite his wounds. She turned back to him, Keyths maturity radiating off his body as she eyed his shirtless form. "..." She looked back at the ground before she walked off yet again. Another two months passed and everyone had atleast recieved some form of training from each of the sensei's along this time. And before they knew it. A Year would pass, a whole anniversary of there first arrival had been evident. Keyth had finally mastered his Demonic essences, harnessing it so now the aura is around him at all times. He had mastered it to such a degree that his body was a weapon. He named it Burēdo Ki. Blade energy. Everything Keyth struck with his bare hands left 5 inch slashes upon impact. Making him extremely deadily in combat. When training with the Sensei completely focused around chi and hadou usage taught Keyth how to convert his chi into every aspect of his form. Making him in tune with his chi completely. His body had been tuned into almost perfection. With his Buredo Ki. His physical strength had doubled as well. And his speed to. Takeshi taught keyth about proper defence, and using it for his own accords, teaching him about blocking instinctively. With Takeshi's help. Keyth no longer needs to activate his Hierro. It's active at all times. Keyth caught win of his father. Keyome had been placed within a prison far beyond the comos for his treachery. Even Keyth knew he couldnt reach him there. Evantually, the Grimoire finally began to show there true colors. The God's had soon all been trapped away. Within a barrier that didnt allow them to exsist in this world or any other as long as Grim lived. The even did this after they captured Keyome for attacking them. Keyth tried to sneak out one night but was stopped by Mamoru. Saying Keyth wasnt ready yet. ----( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=paPFl5WMZqs )------- From above the sky temple they'd all be safe when the Grimiore finally made there move. They pushed, taking over the eastern lands of Gin, soon flushing through and taking over the whole contienent. There military power had grown and soon a war was challanged with the land of Gorudo. The land of Gorudo and the land of Gin soon went into battle, The land of gin being the superiors in this situation and taking it over completely while the heroes continued to train. During all of this it had been discovered that Michiko was to be the one to Destroy grim. She had been the only one with the power to destroy him now. Her and Densuke both being full decedents from a god. They were everyones last hope. Now.... today. A whole year and 8 months of there training. Finally ends. ----( Mariko http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=mNk88EaxiL0 )---- Keyth stood there, in the same field he did over 8 months ago. And just like 8 months ago... there she was. Standing there but this no longer wearing a top, she simply had a band around her breast. Keyth looked back at her and she tossed him the Keitai necklace he had before. Keyth caught it, seeing that it had been engraved with the symbolizim of a Lion and a Pheonix, it was changed. " A beast. You have created a new entity of Keitai. Two proud entites into one. You have no shape, your Keitai says it all. That makes you my rival. That is why we must fight.... you and I." She said eying Keyth as he stood there shirtless and silent. " ....Your lying." Keyth said looking at her out of the corner of his eye. His horns wrapping around his head to create a glowing like feel as he stood there with his arms crossed. His bright Onigami tattoo's glowing red in the moon light like they always did. The Dark Moon had surfaced a few months ago... yet with the Grimiores attack, no one took notice but Keyth and the gang. " Your lying. Mariko." Keyth said letting his arms dropped. " What's your real reason. For hating me." She looked down, allowing her blade to slide across the grass. " I do not, hate you." She said as tears fell from her cheeks. " You are shapeless, I am the perfect design. By killing you, then one day I to will be shapless. Onigami." She his name with razor sharp stings at the end of it. " I've been alive for a long time. And I have been waiting for when you were return. All I've ever cared about, is protecting those students. And guarding that water. I didnt always live this way, I once lived in a village. My father had been one of Oujin's soliders.... and do you know who killed Oujin's soliders... do you know, who lay waste. To my beloved father." She said looking at him through the flowing winds of the cold night. " I did. And that's why you hate me." " Yes. I've never once wanted to see your growth. I wanted you to die... Because I thought you were this monster, a demon that needed to be purged...." Keyth turned to her fully as her blade shook." Do you still...even now?" She looked up at him, her eyes etched at the toned budling adomen muscles that buldged with each one out of the six. Eying his biceps, and his triceps.... she looked into his eyes, and her chest went warm as she watched his flowing black locks of hair shift in the wind. "...." Her shaking blade stopped as she clenched harder. " Yes.... I do...." ---- ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=OidcrPjcJWs ) ------ "...Do you feel that you need to do this?" Keyth said looking at her through his flowing hair. " You need to kill me..? I understand your need for revenge. Far more than you know. But If I did do it. Then do it. But Mariko...." She looked up at him only for him to appear infront of him, his red aura coating around them both as she gasped. "....Your going to have to take my life. Because I two....have things to fight for. And I cant... let you stop me." He said sympathtically. " AGGGH!" She pulled the blade around attempting to decapitate Keyth, but as the blade entered his aura, his time perception slowed and he simply leaned to the right and then tapped her in the neck. "...Gak." Time returned to normal she had her attacking arm out due to the missing attack. Though Keyth was now on the side of her. ".... When I'm done, I'll one day let you take my life. Mariko." He said as blood squirted out from his touch when he tapped her neck, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she dropped to her knees. A large puncture on the right side of her neck made her drop to her knee's before she passed out. Keyth looked down at her as Takeshi finally showed face, cradling her body after picking her up. ".... You didnt Kill her." Takeshi said to Keyth as he inspected the wound. " Yeah I know." He said pulling his hands in his pockets starting to walk away. " Why? She will come for you again..." Takeshi said as he watched him. "I'll be waiting untill then." Keyth said as his body dispersed into the air. The next day, everyone would have graduated. And allowed to drink from the sacrete water. The heroes would have gained a large power boost as there strength, speed, chi, and stamina would have increased all to lesser god status. With that, they all would leave. Off and into the fray of the battles ahead. Category:Ark 12